Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Buffy the Vampire Slayer was a hit American television show centered around Buffy Summers (played by Sarah Michelle Gellar), a Vampire Slayer destined to fight vampires and other evil. The show, as well as the character Buffy, has been mentioned on ''Charmed'' on several different occasions. Charmed and Buffy have many similarities, as they were both popular supernatural shows that started in the late 1990s, lasted several seasons and for a time aired on the same network. Following Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season Eight, Charmed gained a next season in comic book form. Buffy is also notable for having the main character of Willow Rosenberg, Buffy's best friend who becomes a powerful witch over the course of the series. Of course unlike in Charmed, Willow's magic is different and more earth based. Willow is also shown to use black magic in season 6 and turn evil for most of the season whereas in Charmed none of the Halliwell sisters ever turned evil completely by themselves. When any of the sisters turned evil it was usually because of their bond or a spell and easily changed back, Willow turned evil though after the loss of her girlfriend and ended up killing another human which is something none of the witches in Charmed has ever done. The two shows, along with Angel, share a large fanbase. History The Power of Two While in an abandoned cemetery attempting to find the headstone of Jackson WardIronically, the actor Jeff Kober also starred in Buffy in order to vanquish his ghost, Phoebe asks Prue, "Where's Buffy when you need her?" Season 1, The Power of Two Bite Me This episode is often known as the episode based around Buffy The Vampire Slayer as it is mostly about vampires. Leo made a reference to the show changing television networks due to scheduling conflicts and also Brian Krause's hair for that episode was spiked up in the way a character from Buffy named Angel sports it. Season 4, Bite Me The All or Nothing When Leo tells Paige and Phoebe about Neena, Paige asks, "The first witch? Is that anything like the first slayer?" ''This is a reference to the original slayer, whom Buffy Summers encountered in dreams and visions several times throughout the series. List of actors who have appeared in ''Charmed and Buffy Notes and Trivia * and Sarah Michelle Gellar during a promo shoot for the WB]]Both shows feature an episode based around a character stuck in an alternate reality where that character is in a mental hospital. ("Brain Drain" and "Normal Again ") Charmed's episode aired on November 8th, 2001 while Buffy's episode aired three months later on the 12th. * Phoebe's comment confirms that Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a TV show in the Charmed Universe as well. * Michelle Branch performed her hit single "Goodbye To You" on both Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Tabula Rasa," 2001) and Charmed ''(Centennial Charmed, 2003). Both performances marked a ''goodbye in some form. It was performed after Cole Turner was vanquished and Julian McMahon left the main cast. It was also used after Willow and Tara ended their relationship. * Main character Willow Rosenberg becomes a powerful witch over the course of the series. Initially a shy, naive "nerd" with a light, risque sense of humor, Willow finds self-reliance by practicing witchcraft, and gradually becomes a powerful weapon for Buffy in her fight. Despite'' Buffy never had direct references to ''Charmed troughout its course, a homage is featured in the series finale: to help Buffy in a battle against super-vampires, Willow casts a spell that would change the Slayer line (and consequently the world) forever. While under the effects of the spell, she whispers "Oh my goddess". Creator Joss Whedon stated that he took the phrase from Charmed's episode of same name, as he liked the title so much. * Willow becomes more powerful than other witches whose power comes from lineage (as Amy Madison and Tara Maclay), being this aspect the main difference between Buffy and Charmed's witchcraft mythology. * Wes Ramsey starred with Buffy-star Amber Benson in the movie Latter Days. Benson portrayed Tara Maclay, Willow Rosenberg's lover and also a witch. * Both shows featured a main characters death in their season finales of the 2000-01 television schedule (Buffy in the fifth season finale and Prue on the third season finale of Charmed). External links *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' on wikia. References Category:Out of Universe Category:Movies/Television